<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holed Up by Antin0my</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751802">Holed Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antin0my/pseuds/Antin0my'>Antin0my</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Lactation, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other, Pregnancy, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antin0my/pseuds/Antin0my</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The asexual Kiley is quarantined with a handsome android.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone’s heard about the virus going around. Masks in public, businesses shutting down, don’t go outside unless you have to. It sounded like the opening sentences of some dystopian novel from a high school book fair.</p>
<p>That was October. Now it’s December. The virus had covered the globe, upending daily life for everyone. I knew that classes were going to go online as soon as the governor declared a state of emergency. </p>
<p>I’m lucky, I guess, that I was in school. I wasn’t at risk of losing a job or an internship, either. I’d decided to do research over the summer, and had been assured by my professor that it could be done remotely. I’d still get paid the same to do it, just without the perks of being on campus over the summer.</p>
<p>I’d been living with my best friend, Aastha, in a rather large apartment that gave the two of us much more space then we’d actually need. She’d actually flown out for a wedding earlier this month...to Italy, no less, and now she couldn’t come back. The entire country was on lockdown. No one in, and no one out, not even foreigners. She was inconsolable over the phone, desperate to escape her parents and extended family, whom she was now stuck with. </p>
<p>“I’m going crazy!”, she said, “just being in the same room as them for five minutes! All they want to do is watch TV and groan about how they can’t go to the hair salon.”</p>
<p>She almost screeched with distress. There was nothing I could really do, so I just listened to her. I couldn’t even offer her any jokes about her parents or family, seeing as I was pretty distant from my own family. No siblings, no aunts and uncles, just two parents who called every once in a while to make themselves feel better about pretending they cared about me.</p>
<p>And now it was just me, alone, waiting for the world to start spinning again.</p>
<p>Well...I wasn’t completely alone.</p>
<p>Before this had all started, earlier in the semester, Aastha and I had seen an ad for personal in-home androids online. Super expensive ones. The ones that were so lifelike, they were even blending in with other people before the virus started.</p>
<p>But the corporation behind them, ARtech, was looking for people to test them out and provide feedback, insight, comments, and all that other corporate crap. On a scale of 1 to 10…</p>
<p>This android’s abilities were kind of limited. For a test dummy, they didn’t want people going to town on a robot more expensive than my tuition. But what it lacked in function, it more than made up for in form. At least, according to Aastha, he was absolutely gorgeous. I never really had the eye for guys, or what really defined something as sexy.</p>
<p>“I wish I could really see what makes him tick,” Aastha moaned one evening as he was cooking dinner. “Really get under his pants...if you know what I mean,” she said, with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Do you mean...like, massaging him?”</p>
<p>Aastha let out something between a laugh and snort: “Oh, Kiley, you really ARE hopeless!”</p>
<p>I didn’t know if that was meant as a compliment or an insult...So I didn’t press the matter further.</p>
<p>Now, back to my problem. The trial period was about to be over. He was supposed to be sent back at the end of this week. But his owner, ARtech, said it was too risky to do that.</p>
<p>“We can’t risk transmitting the virus to our workers when he’s examined, evaluated, or interacted with in any way.” I’d been bounced around by multiple ARtech customer service reps, finally getting a hold of a manager. “While I understand your concerns about keeping the android, you should not be worried that you will be financially liable for keeping it longer than the terms of the research study.”</p>
<p>I looked out the window of my apartment, trying to figure out how best to handle the situation. I was afraid that because I couldn’t send him back, they’d charge my credit card or something. I had way too much going on financially to foot this massive bill. </p>
<p>What I was being told made me feel better, but…</p>
<p>“So, what am I supposed to do with him? Will he still work?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to allow the android to remain operational until we can safely recover him. Because you and your roommate have been excellent members of our research study, we’re going to unlock some additional functionality on the android.”</p>
<p>I felt a shiver down my spine. “Additional functionality?” I gulped. “What...what does that mean?”</p>
<p>“The android will explain to you its full capabilities when it receives the software update in the next few minutes. You will be among the first to access everything it can do.”</p>
<p>“I…that’s incredible. And I don’t have to do anything?”</p>
<p>“Not a thing. We’ll reach out in a few days to check in and ensure that there have been no problems. I will send you an email with my phone number if you have any concerns with its operations.”</p>
<p>I was as excited as I was nervous. What was he going to be able to do? And what would I want to do?</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for doing this, Mister…”</p>
<p>“Harris. I’ll call you in a few days to see how everything is. Expect the android to reboot and talk with you in no more than five minutes.”</p>
<p>After exchanging pleasantries and have-a-nice-evenings, I hung up the phone. And just sat there, processing. Thinking.</p>
<p>I had a robot, a good looking one at that, who was basically room service whenever and wherever I wanted it. And now he was going to be able to do more than that. </p>
<p>What did “additional functionality” mean? What was he going to be able to do? And how much of it could I even use? What would I even feel comfortable doing?</p>
<p>I sat quietly for another couple of minutes, trying to figure out what I would say to him when he approached me. When he asked me “How may I serve you, Miss Kiley?” with that voice of his. Contemplating all the possible things he would say, how I would reply, what would happen next…</p>
<p>But none of that happened. He caught me by surprise, entering the room silently, and as I stood up and walked into the living room to talk, I bumped right into his chest. And I took a good look at my new android for the next few weeks…</p>
<p>He wore a dark outfit, a long sleeve button-down shirt with dark pants and a belt. His undershirt cut a perfect shape from below his neck, showing off some of his chest. Dark pants and shoes completed the design.</p>
<p>Jet black hair, a smooth face, and an easy smile greeted my eyes. And his eyes...a deep purple. The only real way to tell this robot apart from a real man.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Miss Kiley. I’ve received an update that unlocks all of my potential knowledge and abilities for your perusal.”</p>
<p>“I...yeah, I was just on the phone with them, and they said that they’d unlock all your abilities and, uhm…”</p>
<p>I was blabbering at this point, unable to really focus. I didn’t know what to say, what to do.</p>
<p>“Miss Kiley, I can tell that you’re anxious and distressed,” he said calmly. His voice sounded incredibly smooth, calming, and gentle. You’d never know it wasn’t human unless you spent a few months listening to it while it did your laundry.</p>
<p>“I will not and cannot do anything that you do not instruct or otherwise give me permission to do. Though my functions are now vast, I am prohibited from accessing them unless you allow it.”</p>
<p>This made me feel better, but I didn’t even know what sorts of things that included.</p>
<p>“My abilities now allow for much more personal learning, understanding, and comprehension of how best to serve you. Previously, my ability to ‘learn’ from you was restricted. I could only perform tasks explicitly given or scheduled by you or Miss Aastha.”</p>
<p>That much was true...I’d noticed that he’d never really had a personal touch to anything. Only ever doing what I told him, and super strictly at that.</p>
<p>“Now, I am permitted to adjust my actions, thoughts, and patterns to best serve you, and to accommodate anything I do as a result of what you say, think, and do.”</p>
<p>“Can you...give me an example?”</p>
<p>“Say you wanted to watch Trek Wars the Fourth on television, but you didn’t know if it was going to be shown any time soon. Previously, you’d have to explicitly ask me to look up and tell you if the movie was scheduled. Now, because I know you like it, I can tell you that information ahead of time, and ensure that you have the opportunity of seeing it.</p>
<p>“I can also adjust my work schedule, cooking, cleaning, servicing you, as a function of your schedule.”</p>
<p>There was something about the way he said “servicing” me that didn’t sit right… “Servicing me? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“As your roommate Aastha will not be back for some time, and because you are over the age of 18, I have the ability to personally serve your physical, mental, or intimate needs in whatever way you see fit.”</p>
<p>Physical, mental, or intimate...How far could that go? As far as I allowed it?</p>
<p>“Whatever you do for me...Or TO me...Does anyone ever know? Like, the people from ARtech. Do they know what you do?”</p>
<p>“All of my actions, thoughts, and memories are anonymized. Mister Harris does not know which of my product line that you have, only that you’re testing one of them. No one has the ability to associate your identity with my actions.”</p>
<p>That made me feel a lot better. Countless fantasies ran through my head, dreams of things I’d always wanted to ask, stupid questions that Aastha would never seriously answer…If I was going to do this, I needed to be comfortable. </p>
<p>“Ok. I want you to do a few things for me.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, Miss Kiley.”</p>
<p>“Number one...I need to give you a name. I can’t just keep calling you ‘he’ or ‘the robot butler.’ If this is gonna last for a while, you’ve gotta have a name.”</p>
<p>I pondered on a name for a bit, pacing in the kitchen. “If you could be called anything you wanted, what would you be?”</p>
<p>His answer, like every other answer he gave me, was almost instantaneous as soon as I finished my sentence. His pause to “think”, whether he really thought or pretended to, would not betray his circuitry.</p>
<p>“My identification number is G5740, Miss Kiley.”</p>
<p>That...gave me pretty much nothing to work with. Except the letter “G”.</p>
<p>“How about Gustav? I’ve never really met a Gustav before, and you kind of look like one,” I said as I sized him up. I was kind of a literal person at times.</p>
<p>“I will respond to the name Gustav if that is what you wish, Miss Kiley.”</p>
<p>All right. We were getting somewhere.</p>
<p>My next trick was so risky, so crazy, all my inner voices were on high alert, telling me that this was a bad idea.</p>
<p>“So soon?” said my anxiety. “You barely know this thing!”</p>
<p>“What if he tells Mr. Harris about what you’re going to do?” cried my fears.</p>
<p>I shut them out. No one was going to know. This was my decision. It was winter break, after all, and I had nothing better to do. I might as well get to learn more about myself...And the android that I’d be spending at least a couple of weeks with.</p>
<p>“Number two...Carry me to my bed.”</p>
<p>In a couple of paces he came behind me and scooped me up in his arms. His left arm supported my legs, and his right held my shoulders. My short frame must have been like carrying feathers to his large build.</p>
<p>I stared into his eyes, which looked unblinkingly ahead of him, as he gently laid me down on my bed. </p>
<p>My bedroom was average size, a twin bed, a desk, a dresser, and a square window taking up most of one wall. I had a closet where random dresses, books, and assorted items had ended up.</p>
<p>“Gustav...please close the window blinds.”</p>
<p>He did so in one motion, easily manipulating the pull string that I constantly fought with. He seemed to know my bedroom much better than I did.</p>
<p>“Gustav…” I swallowed. There was no going back from this. I’d never really get another chance to do this. And why wait? I’d already spent so much time with him...with Gustav. I’d established trust and safety and security with him. Even though those interactions seemed impersonal, he knew so much about me. He wanted to help me. </p>
<p>And he said he couldn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to.</p>
<p>What did I have to lose, but my clothes?</p>
<p>Upon asking him to strip me naked, he began with my socks, slowly pulling them off. I wiggled my toes in the cool air. The leggings that I had been wearing came off shortly thereafter, his long arms pulling them, folding them, and putting them on top of my dresser.</p>
<p>I’d been wearing a bulky sweater that Gustav unraveled from me, pulling my arms up above my head in order to do so. Feeling his hands on me, moving me around, stripping me, felt weird. Not in a bad way. But in an almost calming way. </p>
<p>I’d never felt like this before, never felt the urge, never felt safe enough to try it. </p>
<p>And now I was jumping headfirst into it. With a robot, no less.</p>
<p>With a push and pull, my bra released my breasts from their captivity, letting them swing like pendulums. I was fortunate to have breasts that were just the right size: not super small, and not super large. They could fit in my hands, and in most bras that I found at the store.</p>
<p>Gustav’s hands laid me flat on my back, and peeled off my underwear, pulling at the elastic until it left my toes with a final “snap!”</p>
<p>And then I was naked. Staring at my robot, who’d just stripped me naked. Because I’d asked him to. Because he had to. Because he was so gentle and careful when he did it. Because his voice oozed with confidence and trust. I had no reason to think he’d ever do me wrong.</p>
<p>“Gustav?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Kiley?”</p>
<p>“Can I...sit in your lap? And can you hold me?”</p>
<p>“Certainly, Miss Kiley.”</p>
<p>Gustav came behind me, climbing onto the bed and resting his back on my pillows. He positioned my back to rest upon his chest, with my legs resting parallel to his. Inside of his.Gustav’s arms wrapped around my stomach, resting just above my crotch.</p>
<p>He was so warm. And so soft. How could a robot be so lifelike? </p>
<p>Well, I really had no frame of reference for sitting in a guy’s lap. Or being naked in front of one. It’s just something I’d seen so many people do on social media. Without the nudity, obviously! I’d always wanted to try it...To feel the weight of someone else so close to mine. Taking over mine.</p>
<p>And Gustav smelled nice...Really nice. I didn’t know that he ever really had a fragrance about him, as I’d never gotten this close to him. But now that he was all around me, the smell of lilac wafted through my nostrils.</p>
<p>Did all boys smell this nice?</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Miss Kiley?”</p>
<p>With a soft whisper, I mumbled something that sounded like “Relaxed.”</p>
<p>“That is good to hear, Miss Kiley. Is there anything else you would like me to do?”</p>
<p>His voice was so loud, so strong. But it was not fitting the mood. My mood. Or, rather, lack of a mood.</p>
<p>“First thing...Could you talk a little softer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Kiley,” he gently replied.</p>
<p>“And second...just relax.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Miss Kiley, are you enjoying this?”</p>
<p>“Please shut up and just let me relax.”</p>
<p>Gustav didn’t say a word after that. I just sat in his embrace. I watched the light play in the window, dancing inside the curtain. All that separated me from the world was some walls and a curtain. It was kind of exciting to think about. To dream about. </p>
<p>All the tension in my muscles, the worries about this android costing a fortune, what I’d do without him, what he might do to me, all seemed to evaporate from me. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. When was the last time I’d taken a nap during the day?</p>
<p>It was getting harder to keep them open. What was I looking at? What was I trying to stay awake for?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As it turns out, there was a pretty good reason for staying awake. Going to sleep and waking up naked in the arms of a man, without immediately remembering how you got there, can be pretty jarring.</p>
<p>Lucky for me, Gustav let me go as soon as I came back to my senses and nearly jumped out of my skin.</p>
<p>After catching my breath from the scare, I asked no one in particular: “How long…?”</p>
<p>“You were asleep for four hours, forty-one minutes, and twenty-six seconds, Miss Kiley,” Gustav politely replied.</p>
<p>Five hours. Wow. I must have been tired. It must have been, what, seven at night?</p>
<p>“The time is now six forty-five in the evening, Miss Kiley.”</p>
<p>Huh. Gustav was learning after all.</p>
<p>I stretched out on my bed, at the opposite end from where Gustav was. Now he was standing, taking in my whole body as I lay prone. Almost vulnerable.</p>
<p>“What would you like me to do, Miss Kiley?” he gently asked. </p>
<p>“Could you...make me dinner?”</p>
<p>“Certainly. What do you want to eat?”</p>
<p>“Anything. Something quick. I don’t really care.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll prepare something right away. I will come for you when it’s ready.”</p>
<p>His voice hadn’t lost its energy, while my mind was still a million miles away. My eyes looked down at my body, barely paying attention to anything going on around me. </p>
<p>Why was I so far in the closet? What was it about my stubbornness with boys, girls, anything remotely sexual? I didn’t understand what I was feeling at all.</p>
<p>Everything about leaning into someone, feeling their arms around me, felt so good. But to give someone that responsibility felt like it needed a huge amount of trust.</p>
<p>Well...Gustav was a robot. He could only do what I asked him to. At worst, he might extrapolate from something I’d said or done. But he couldn’t break my heart, embarrass me, or really hurt me.</p>
<p>Is that why I’d practically jumped into bed with him? Asking him to hold me?</p>
<p>Why did I care so much? It’s not like anyone else cared about what I did. Why should I be so conscious of what I should or shouldn’t do?</p>
<p>A sandwich found its way onto my bed. I bit into it, barely tasting the texture or taste. I thanked Gustav for the delicious sandwich nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Miss Kiley, you seem distracted,” Gustav inquired. </p>
<p>“I do?” I tried to reply with a mouthful of sandwich in my mouth. What came out sounded more like “Myyh Mhoooh?”</p>
<p>“Miss Kiley, was your request to nap in my arms the first time you’d ever been naked in front of a man?”</p>
<p>I don’t know if I considered Gustav a man. That was quite a strange way to phrase the question.</p>
<p>“I...Yeah. I’d never really done that before. Ever.”</p>
<p>“And did you like it?”</p>
<p>“I did. A lot. I felt calm. Really calm.”</p>
<p>“And you’ve never felt that way before?”</p>
<p>“No. If I ever want to relieve stress, I normally go work out or run or something.”</p>
<p>Gustav looked away for a moment, as if he was thinking. It didn’t make sense for him to be thinking this long, as he was capable of making calculations and decisions at a fraction of the speed it would take me. What was he doing?</p>
<p>“Miss Kiley…” This came out slowly. “Do you know what an orgasm is?”</p>
<p>“Uhh...No.” I looked up at him quizzically. “I mean, I’ve seen the word on the Internet, but I’ve never had to really understand what it meant.”</p>
<p>“Orgasms are another way of relieving stress and tension.” Gustav sat down on the bed, turning towards me to look at me closely. “It’s a pleasurable experience often associated with sex and sensation.”</p>
<p>Pleasurable? Sex? Sensation? I obviously knew what sex and pleasure were. But I never thought of them as going together. Whenever my friends talked about it, it always sounded stressful. Girls would always complain about bad sex. Having to fake an orgasm, whatever that meant. Kind of the opposite of what Gustav was saying.</p>
<p>“But, uh, I’ve never had sex before. What does an orgasm have to do with that and pleasure?”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to show you?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Strong hands pulled at my nipples. Tweaking them. Kneading my breasts. Holding them. Playing with them.</p>
<p>This felt so good. So incredibly awesome! And it was my own body, and I could do it whenever I wanted!</p>
<p>However, it felt a lot nicer when someone was doing it for me.</p>
<p>Gustav and I sat in bed, my body resting in his lap again, as his hands explored my breasts.</p>
<p>“Your nipples rest atop your areola. They are the most sensitive parts of your breasts.”</p>
<p>My breasts. They were sensitive. I could flood my brain with good feelings any time I wanted?</p>
<p>Gustav continued to talk, but I barely listened, instead choosing to feel everything he told me. Feeling his fingertips underneath my breasts, holding them up. Sensing him lifting their weight, squeezing them. Squeezing me.</p>
<p>“How big are my breasts compared to other girls’, Gustav?” I asked this out of the blue, but I was curious to know the answer.</p>
<p>After a short pause, while I’m guessing he tried to determine the answer, he cheerly remarked that my breasts were larger than most girls’ breasts were.</p>
<p>“Some women also choose to refer to their breasts as ‘boobs’ or ‘tits’.”</p>
<p>Boobs and tits. My boobs and tits. Boobies. It sounded much more fun to say boobies than breasts, that’s for sure! I was so proud that my boobies were bigger than average. And that I got to play with them.</p>
<p>All this playing was getting me impatient, though. This wasn’t an orgasm. It was, like, a warmup or something.</p>
<p>“Gustav, when can I orgasm?” It had been over a half hour since I’d said yes to wanting to try it, and I was growing restless.</p>
<p>In response, Gustav’s fingers moved to just above my vagina, travelling through the thick forest of hair just above it.</p>
<p>“This is your bush. Some women find that they experience more pleasure when they shave this.”</p>
<p>It still felt incredible to have someone’s hands there, even just resting without doing anything. </p>
<p>Gustav’s fingers slowly began to circle the skin underneath the hair, kneading the surface of it.</p>
<p>This must be what pleasure felt like.</p>
<p>Just experiencing this, letting my body rest while someone else danced all over it.</p>
<p>It felt good. Really good.</p>
<p>“I’ve never shaved before,” I lamented. “I don’t even know how that would work.”</p>
<p>“I could shave you, Miss Kiley, if you would like that.”</p>
<p>Getting your hair shaved by a robot? Not how I imagined the weekend would go.</p>
<p>“Later,” I replied. “Not now. What else is there?”</p>
<p>And then he flicked something in my vagina, and I moaned! An actual moan, not one made out of exasperation or frustration.</p>
<p>It was a sound I’d only ever heard in my freshman-year college dorm, whenever my roommate brought a boy back home.</p>
<p>It jolted through me like lightning, arching my back towards the ceiling. </p>
<p>What had he touched? How could one little thing cause me so much joy?</p>
<p>Gustav was saying something again, but I couldn’t hear him at all. His voice was just a warm glow to me. Nothing made sense, yet it felt incredible.</p>
<p>I relished in that glow, letting it slowly retreat from my mind.</p>
<p>“That is your clitoris, Miss Kiley. It is a crucial aspect to pleasuring yourself.”</p>
<p>It felt so good to touch it. So incredible. But if I was learning about my own body, I didn’t want to just feel what was going on. I felt like I needed to see it all, too.</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” I asked aloud.</p>
<p>“I can procure a mirror for you to see, Miss Kiley.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Do that, please.”</p>
<p>Gustav sat up and left the room, leaving me flat on my back. I swung my legs around, sitting up on my knees, and gazed upon my naked body.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time at all, but it was the first time I was looking for details and admiring myself.</p>
<p>Based on everything Gustav was saying, I should have been feeling lucky to have a body as curvy and sensitive as mine. And, to be honest, I was starting to appreciate all that I had.</p>
<p>I just wish I could experience it, not just appreciate it.</p>
<p>Interrupting my reverie was a tall, vertical mirror positioned between the end of my bed and the wall. I was there, with my tired eyes, sweaty body, and sexy curves.</p>
<p>“Do I look sexy, Gustav?”</p>
<p>“Kiley, as an android, I am incapable of forming an objective opi”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you’re impossible. Am I sexier than other girls my age?”</p>
<p>That got him thinking. Even when he was making me feel good, Gustav was hard to work with. After a pause, he acknowledged that yes, I looked prettier and sexier than most other girls my age.</p>
<p>This is what sexy looked like. I looked sexy. And to heck with anyone who said I wasn’t! </p>
<p>I lowered my hand to my crotch, trying to find my clit again. But I was getting lost in the thickness of my hair, unable to really feel around. I didn’t really know what I was looking for...The mirror wasn’t helping too much.</p>
<p>That was until Gustav took my hand in his, and gently lowered my fingers to that hard nub at the very top of my crotch. </p>
<p>I took a sharp breath inward, recovering from the sudden stimulus I’d just gotten. That felt really really nice...Staring at my hand in the mirror, I knew exactly where I was supposed to go.</p>
<p>One of my hands found a nipple, while the other remained firmly attached to my clit.</p>
<p>“Your clitoris is located near your vagina. Both of these things form the center of pleasure for your body.”</p>
<p>Gustav’s words sunk deep into me, even though I wasn’t really paying attention anymore. I bounced up and down on my legs, climbing up and up through my ecstasy. </p>
<p>He kept talking, ignoring my complete self-indulgence.</p>
<p>Clitoris. Clitty. Button. I heard that much, though I didn’t know what to do with it. My mind was on cloud nine!</p>
<p>Vagina. Cunt. Slit. Hole. More words that held no meaning to me, but I desperately grabbed onto.</p>
<p>Orgasm. Wet. Coming. Horny. My brain was a sponge, taking in everything Gustav said, and trying to associate it to anything I knew. My cunt felt like a leaky faucet, ready to be opened.</p>
<p>Virgin. Cherry. Squirt. I felt the dampness of the blanket underneath me, and saw some drops on the mirror. They came from me. I didn’t need to question it or contemplate what that meant...I was wet, and letting my body open up.</p>
<p>Someone’s fingers slowly slid into my mouth. They were very wet, and smelled very intense....A smell that could only have come from my sopping wet pussy.</p>
<p>Slut. That word stood out to me in my head. Someone who loves to have sex. Someone who focused their entire life on it. To experience it day in and day out.</p>
<p>How could I not want to be a slut?</p>
<p>“Masturbation is the act of pleasuring yourself, with the goal of achieving orgasm.”</p>
<p>If I was masturbating, then an orgasm would have to be close! I just needed to keep playing with myself... </p>
<p>In the mirror was a wild and crazed girl, hair loose and free. One hand grabbed and gnawed at a tit, while the other played and spun with her cunt.</p>
<p>She was breathing heavily, her boobs rising and falling, struggling to take it all in. In this girl’s eyes, there was only emptiness and a longing for something she’d never had. Something she’d never even known existed until a few hours ago.</p>
<p>His hands were sopping wet. The blanket underneath her was sopping wet. </p>
<p>Pleasure. Fun. Sex.</p>
<p>And there was that word again, slut. Acting like a slut, moaning like a slut, and doing everything she could to come like a slut. So what if anyone heard her?</p>
<p>I was that girl. </p>
<p>And I was loving it.</p>
<p>“Do you like what you see, Miss Kiley?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmmmm!” I was like clay in his hands, in his grasp. I wanted to stay in this incredible place forever and ever.</p>
<p>“Do you want to feel what it’s like to orgasm?”</p>
<p>“Yes yes yes oh god please oh please let me come and come please please!”</p>
<p>The words wouldn't come out of my mouth fast enough. The cracks on this faucet were tearing me apart, and I needed to let it out!</p>
<p>“As you wish, Kiley. Please enjoy this.”</p>
<p>Everything caught on fire at once. My boobs, my clit, my very skin lit up with earth-shattering pleasure. My pussy gushed, allowing my raw pleasure to flow unchecked. I was a river and Gustav was an iceberg, carving out the stone and rock that had never known such sensation before.</p>
<p>There was a moan, nearly a scream, as years of sexual frustration released themselves in a single burst of rapture. I felt my mouth open to let it out, to tell the world that I was orgasming! And I didn’t care who was listening. If anyone was even around to listen. Let them judge me! They were incapable of knowing what it meant to feel this bliss. </p>
<p>I fell onto my back, unable to hold myself up as I vibrated and pulsed and bucked. Every fiber of my soul felt alive, awake, electrified. I was humping the empty air, desperate to hold onto the feeling, to make it last forever.</p>
<p>But I knew that this was only fleeting. Which made it even more special...that I could feel this way, or something like it, again. And again and again.</p>
<p>Someone grabbed my hand, pulling me down to Earth. And though I wanted nothing more than to stay in this wonderful place, I held on tightly as my orgasm subsided. </p>
<p>My breathing began to slow. My body stilled. My hands lay on their sides. And my arms and legs became motionless, resting for now.</p>
<p>I stared into Gustav’s eyes. The bedroom light stopped me from seeing all of him, but I could barely make out the faintest of smiles on his face.</p>
<p>I beamed back, grinning widely.</p>
<p>He closed the distance, and whispered: “Good night, Miss Kiley. May your dreams be wet and pleasant.”</p>
<p>I didn’t have the strength to ask him what he meant. And by the time I’d even realized he said anything to me at all, Gustav had slid a sleeping mask over my eyes.</p>
<p>I stopped fighting sleep, and let it wash over me. As everything faded into darkness, I had one lingering thought: </p>
<p>I can’t wait until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiley experiences the male body for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to a myriad of feelings and sensations.</p><p>Darkness. Wetness. Soreness. Tiredness. What the heck had happened last night?</p><p>And what was on my face?</p><p>I tried to swing my arm up to my eyes, attempting to swat at whatever blocked out my vision. Instead, I made a weak attempt at raising my hand above my hair, as I groaned in pain.</p><p>Every single one of my muscles was sore. I’d really wound myself up last night.</p><p>And yet...The memories of the emotion, the sensation, and the pleasure that captivated me hadn’t faded away. They just served as a reminder, mental and physical, about what it meant to feel pleasure. To let my body run wild and free, not beholden to rules of what a girl shouldn’t and shouldn’t do.</p><p>It was freeing. But also tiring. I needed to get up and do something more productive than sit in bed.</p><p>I slowly slid my hand along the bed, feeling the flannel on my bare skin, and brought my fingers up to my eyes.</p><p>I remembered that Gustav had given me a sleeping mask, probably to make sure I slept well.</p><p>No...He had put it on me without my having asked him to.</p><p>It didn’t bother me. I thought it was kind of cute. Almost romantic.</p><p>I pulled the mask off the top of my head, bringing light into my eyes on a bright Saturday morning. </p><p>The clock on my dresser read 9:54 AM. I’d slept really well…</p><p>But I wasn’t normally the type of person to lounge around all morning. I needed to do...Something. I wasn’t sure what, but I’d figure it out.</p><p>I shifted myself in bed, and tucked my legs underneath me. They felt sore, but not painful. I’d be all right. </p><p>Pushing up with my hands, I sat up in bed, letting the blankets fall off me. The open air tickled my skin, sending a shiver throughout my body. I still felt wet, almost sticky, from last night’s experience. But this sensation felt electrifying, almost exciting, in a way I’d never felt before.</p><p>I kind of liked it.</p><p>Looking up, I saw that crazy girl in the mirror again. Only this time, she didn’t look so crazy. Sure her hair was messy, and she wasn’t wearing anything, and her skin looked kind of shiny...But you’d never really know what she’d done last night, would you?</p><p>I could hear Gustav already up and about, doing something in the kitchen. I hadn’t asked him to make breakfast...Was this him learning again? Whatever it was, I wanted to talk to him.</p><p>But I wanted to look decent. Somewhat.</p><p>I slipped on some underwear and clipped on a bra, feeling the sensation in those areas dim as I did so. Wearing clothes already felt stifling, short of suffocating. Even loose-fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt felt weird. Not like things didn’t fit, but it just felt...weird. I couldn’t really describe it, but I wasn’t crazy about feeling this way. </p><p>Content with my clothing, I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, where Gustav was just about done making scrambled eggs. As far as I know, he didn’t actually need to eat anything. Instead, he just connected to a charger every night, “sleeping” as a person would. </p><p>It was strange thinking of him as some sort of robot, or as a servant of any sort, after the treatment he’d given me last night. How much further could that go? Were there rules?</p><p>Did I want to know if there were?</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Kiley,” he warmly welcomed me. In his hands was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. The complete breakfast for a Saturday morning.</p><p>“Morning,” I replied with a chirp. “How did you know what I would want for breakfast?” I asked, staring at the breakfast in his hands.</p><p>“I mentioned to you how I am now able to learn from your actions and behaviors. This also includes historical data and information from the past several months that I have spent with you and Miss Aastha,” he offered.</p><p>That threw me off. “But you said last night that you were only able to ‘learn’ when ARtech flipped that switch. How could you learn about my breakfast habits if I hadn’t had breakfast until now?”</p><p>“I only said that I was able to learn last night, but that never excluded my ability to learn from information I already retained.” He put the plate down on the table next to him. “My time with you and Miss Aastha created a significant amount of information that I was never able to act on autonomously. It always required direct input from you or Miss Aastha to do anything with that information.”</p><p>Gustav’s voice was as chipper and strong as always. He probably guessed that I was going to ask him this question as soon as he’d made me breakfast. </p><p>“Due to the volume of information at hand, I needed to process the information overnight in order for it to be meaningful to you. As the information about the female orgasm became known to you and organized in your mind, a great deal of existing information needed to be organized to me in a way that I could access it.”</p><p>Hmmm. He had me there. It was still a little spooky to me that he’d remembered the past couple of months with Aastha and I, but I guess that only made sense.</p><p>I sat down and dug into the plate he’d made for me. It was delicious, cooked just the way I always liked it. Him learning all about me definitely had some positives!</p><p>“I, uh, suppose that’s fine with me,” I replied. How smooth, after he’d just dumped so much information on me. That’s really the best I could reply with? No wonder I needed this thing around.</p><p>“If there is anything else I can do for you, Miss Kiley, please let me know,” Gustav gently obliged.</p><p>“Ahkshually,” I replied, with a mouthful of toast in my mouth. I gulped it all down. “I did want to...talk. About some stuff.” I looked at him more strongly than before this time.</p><p>He turned towards me intently, showing that he was listening.</p><p>“I, ah, had a big orgasm last night,” trying to make a joke out of it. With an android, that type of thing was harder to land.</p><p>“Yes, you experienced a significant amount of pleasure all at once. That was the first orgasm of your life.”</p><p>He didn’t ask me if it was my first orgasm; he just knew. Had he learned that about me? Or could he just tell?</p><p>“Yeah, it felt incredible. Amazing. But I feel really really tired from it. I’m kind of struggling just eating this food.”</p><p>“That would be normal for someone like you, who’s never had such a strong mental or physical input as you had. I can say that it becomes less physically exhausting over time.”</p><p>Well, that’s a relief!</p><p>“I want to do it again. Not now, but...soon.” The day was young, and I really had nothing better to do than learn more about myself. </p><p>What I felt, what I went through, I never knew I was capable of feeling like that. Why would I deny myself such elation?</p><p>“Certainly, Miss Kiley. If I recall, though, you had asked me about helping you shave your crotch?”</p><p>Ah. That would be a problem. “Yeah, about that, I don’t think I have anything to shave with. Even if I did, I have no idea how to do it.”</p><p>“Miss Aastha may have the necessary shaving supplies. I’m sure you could use and then replace them without her knowing.”</p><p>There he was, always thinking ahead.</p><p>“Ok. But I don’t even know what I’m looking for, let alone how to use it. The only real shaving I’ve ever seen is those fancy razors for guys that are in commercials all the time.”</p><p>“What if I acquired the necessary shaving materials for you? Then I can teach and shave you at the same time.”</p><p>“That’ll work!”</p><p>“Wonderful. Please remove your clothes and meet me back in here when you are ready.”</p><p>“In here? The kitchen? You’re gonna shave me in here?”</p><p>“This will require a flat surface with a lot of space. In order to have full access to your body, I will need to work here.”</p><p>I had no frame of reference for shaving, so I was in no position to argue.</p><p>Gustav sent me to my room to strip, while he got whatever tools he needed.</p><p>I ended up back in my room, taking off my clothes slowly. </p><p>It felt so much different when someone else took them off, versus when I just shrugged out of them. I’d have to ask Gustav to take my clothes off again. But that meant putting them back on…</p><p>Just the feeling of the cool air on my skin felt incredible. Freeing. Calming. I’d have to pull the shades throughout my apartment, but I could get used to being naked more often if it meant feeling this way.</p><p>I saw Gustav go in and out of a couple of rooms, finally returning to the kitchen and not coming back out. I guess it was time!</p><p>My feet padded back into the small little space, which had just enough room for the essentials. Gustav motioned for me to recline on the dining room table, upon which he’d laid out some blankets and towels to cushion the otherwise hard surface.</p><p>“I can tell that you are anxious to get started,” quipped Gustav.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” I replied, unsure of what he was referring to.</p><p>“Look between your legs,” he remarked. I looked down to see glistening trails of something coming down my thighs.</p><p>“What...is this?” I asked in a scared tone.</p><p>“It means you are turned on. Horny. Another way of saying that you’re excited.”</p><p>Turned on. Excited. Horny. Those were pretty good words to describe how I was feeling. Really good…</p><p>I laid myself out on my back, getting comfortable with a pillow underneath my head. Gustav’s hands grabbed my thighs and spread them apart, revealing them to the open air. To him.</p><p>I looked up into his eyes. He looked down on me with a gentle, reassuring smile. I smiled back.</p><p>Gustav showed me the shaving cream, an unassuming bottle with a bit of white stuff on the end. He said it would lather up my hair, lubricating it, making it easier to take off with the razor.</p><p>He also revealed a small pair of scissors, to cut at the longer hairs on top.</p><p>“This is going to feel strange, Miss Kiley, but it will also feel very good. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Y...Yes. I think. Yes. Please!”</p><p>Careful fingers began making their way through my jungle of hair, setting me off in all the right ways. It was calming, yet exciting, to be bare before someone else. To trust them to do something so important as this. To actually let them do it.</p><p>This wasn’t nearly as jarring as last night. For one, I wasn’t exactly reclining, so I couldn’t move around too much. Gustav’s ministrations didn’t lend themselves too much to me leaning in at all.</p><p>The only thing I could do was sit, try to listen to Gustav, and relax.</p><p>It was difficult for me to glance down and see what he was doing, as it hurt my neck to look at such an angle for too long. When I couldn’t look, narration of my shaving was uttered instead.</p><p>Snip went the scissors, gush went the shaving cream can, “Uuhhhhh” moaned the horny girl. This was so clinical, yet it was so strange. I was getting shaved in my own kitchen!</p><p>The motions of gentle kept me alert, extremely sensitive to what was going on down there. The dance of the wand over my pussy felt like someone mowing their lawn, back and forth across my skin.</p><p>Shadows on the kitchen curtains played tricks with the light. Who could even look in?</p><p>Even if someone could look, what did I care if they did? I was getting my body taken care of, like shampooing it or putting on deodorant. It was pretty normal for girls to shave down there. Someone was just doing it for me!</p><p>Time seemed to stand still. I waded in a pond of pleasure, unable to break this calm.</p><p>That was until I truly felt the air on my bare cunt. And wow oh wow did that feel incredible! Incredible, outstanding pulses all over. The eye of the storm was centered right over my clitty...Now standing tall with no hair to compete with. Instead, fingers continued to massage shaving cream all around it and my crotch, lighting it up.</p><p>“Miss Kiley, I am going to flip you over to shave your other side.”</p><p>“Mmmmmmhhhhhhh!” I couldn’t even give a half-hearted reply, I was so lost and out of touch with everything but my being touched.</p><p>I felt hands twisting, turning, contorting me. All I saw was a blur of skin and the kitchen around me. If I wasn’t already so far gone, it would’ve been disorienting.</p><p>My jamboree ended with my butt pointing straight up to the sky, and my back to the air. I had a clear view of my boobies, and beyond that my shaved pussy.</p><p>Shaved pussy. I’d been shaved by some robot, just because I’d asked him to. No, because he’d suggested it. Did I care which was the truth? What did it matter?</p><p>Cold, light cream licked the edges of my pussy, my butt, all the sensitive areas I’d always known but never felt. I felt my body be pulled, pushed, kneaded based on wherever it was I had hair down there. </p><p>The precise touches on my skin, coming into just the right amount of contact, lit up my senses with fire. I began gyrating, humping into the pressure.</p><p>“Miss Kiley, I will not be able to safely do my work if you continue to move.”</p><p>Ugh. Why did he stop? Oh, because I was moving too much. That could have been a problem. I couldn’t control myself...Everything just felt great!</p><p>I looked down at my tits, super close to my mouth. Very very close.</p><p>My nose twitched on its own, absorbing the heady scent that wafted from my nipples. I smelled really, really good. </p><p>I stuck out a tongue. I tasted really good, and the flick of my tongue triggered another jolt.</p><p>While the rest of my crotch was shaved and cleaned up, I licked and chewed on my boobs. At some point, one of my nipples ended up inside my mouth! Now I could really taste myself...and I tasted good. Delicious. Soft.</p><p>I sucked and chewed and sucked, waiting for nothing in particular. My entire body felt sweaty and sexy.</p><p>Time didn’t really matter to me at this point. Everything felt super warm and fuzzy and comfortable. </p><p>I was sucking my boobs because it made me feel better. Because I couldn’t get enough of myself, languishing in this glow.</p><p>My body was just moved around like a doll, doing whatever it was Gustav needed to do in order to take care of me. To carry out what he was asked to do.</p><p>So what if my vagina gushed like a geyser? That only reinforced this feeling, my self love, my surrender of control to this robot.</p><p>Surrender. Such a weird word. I’d given up any hope of controlling what would happen next...And that turned me on so much!</p><p>Like, now I was in Gustav’s arms as he washed me down in the shower, getting all the hair off. He spun me around in the shower like a model, getting every nook and cranny.</p><p>I was a puppet at the end of his string, doing whatever needed to be done. I couldn’t tell how wet I was from the shower or my own sex drive...The smell of my pussy filled the small room.</p><p>Strong hands kneaded the space beneath my cunt, right in between my thighs.</p><p>I looked straight at his crotch. I knew so little about what made men tick, how they operated, and what kind of pleasure they experienced. Could androids experience pleasure, too? Only one way to know for sure…</p><p>I reached out to the zipper on Gustav’s pants and undid the whole operation in one swoop, catching him off guard. </p><p>“Would you like to see what’s in there, Miss Kiley?”</p><p>Maybe not as off guard as I’d thought.</p><p>His underwear concealed a tall, thick trunk that stood straight up. This must have been his penis.</p><p>I’d never seen one in person...Only quick pictures half-observed on a friend’s phone. Not up close. Not in my face.</p><p>And yet there it was, staring at me, tantalizing me. Pointing right at me. </p><p>I wasn’t held back by inhibition, by anxiety, or by fear. Not anymore. That would imply that someone was judging me, making me feel ashamed for what I was doing. To text me in a couple of days with a blurry picture, hanging over my head whatever it was I’d done.</p><p>But I couldn’t deny how I felt. I had no way of stopping my lips from kissing the tip of this monument, from tasting it. From absorbing its scent, feeling its texture and length.</p><p>Was it exactly the same as a real penis? Probably not.</p><p>Did I care? No fucking way. </p><p>It was so warm in my mouth, pushing down my tongue, filling this need inside me. Plugging me up.</p><p>I felt the gentle grip of Gustav’s palms on my cheek, slowly pulling my head forward along his length. Now I was pinned in his grip, sucking on his dick like a lollipop.</p><p>Blowjobs were completely foreign to me, so I couldn’t do anything other than gag, suck, and moan. Even the word was something I’d vaguely remembered Aastha complaining about. I wasn’t going anywhere unless my captor wanted me to.</p><p>But then I felt a great warmth fill my throat, travelling down Gustav’s massive length, through my mouth, and into my tummy. It was so hot. I was so hot. </p><p>I didn’t even need to suck anymore, nor did I need to hold onto his muscular thighs. Gustav’s hands continued to caress my jawline, keeping me completely still. </p><p>My hands wandered to my cunt, diving in to fan the flame underneath me. <br/>An orgasmic hurricane ripped through me, and the eye of the storm was my bald pussy. It was so sensitive with no hair, nothing between it and raw, unfiltered sensation. </p><p>I fucked myself with my fingers while my robot fucked my mouth. </p><p>The shower continued to pound on me, drowning out the sound of my moans as I came and came and came until I couldn’t stop cumming!</p><p>---</p><p>I stared at my own reflection, admiring my naked physique. It felt so different now, with no hair clouding my sense of touch or texture down there.</p><p>Oh, and this amazing toy that Gustav had brought me. He called it a vibrator, saying it was a sex toy. I had a difficult time asking what a sex toy was, since his dick was still in my mouth as he guided the new intruder to collide with my snatch.</p><p>I only had a moment to look at it, reminding me of a magic wand from a book, before it collided with my cunt. Vibration exploded in my crotch, jolting me out of my dick-sucking sedation.</p><p>While he didn’t give a lot of detail into what other sex toys were out there, he helped me get some personal experience with using the vibrator. Now, it lazily buzzed in my nethers, filling me with a warm glow.</p><p>I’d been tempted to play with my pussy some more, maybe even feel what the inside was like, but Gustav had said to wait. He wanted my first time to be special...I appreciated how much he cared about me, but I found the urge to resist really hard.</p><p>Hard like his cock. The taste of his thick sperm still lingered in my mouth. I drooled a little bit, remembering how it felt to be under his spell. </p><p>I was having trouble trying to justify not feeling good. For so long, I was oblivious to these kinds of experiences, shutting them out and refusing to even acknowledge them. But it was only a matter of time before that dam eventually burst. And, like the wave of my first orgasm, it now flooded everything in its path, showing no mercy to whatever was in the way.</p><p>I let another orgasm wash over me, heralded by the vibrator. I moaned wildly, my pussy gushing with it. The vibrator slipped from my trembling hands, lost somewhere in the chaos.</p><p>All I wanted was to feel used, plugged up, filled up. I humped my bed aggressively, searching for relief but finding none.</p><p>Just let me feel that way! Please!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiley’s deepest wishes come true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two naked bodies were caught in a lover’s pretzel twist, smacking their hands all over each other. Legs grinded, lips became locked in a furious hold, and many moans were had. Clothes had already come flying off, pants and shirts and underwear. All that remained were two sweaty fuckbirds who had an itch to scratch.</p><p>It was something I so badly wanted to scratch, too. All I could do was masturbate to video after video of marathon fucking and sucking and cumming. I knew what it was I wanted to do...Gustav had suggested I watch some of this stuff, after all. Yet he was being difficult about actually fucking me. Putting his big, thick, juicy dick where it belonged. I drooled a little bit just thinking about it.</p><p>The only thing he would do was let me give him a blowjob. Three square meals a day I drank from him, savoring his warmth, feeling his power over me. The thick, creamy, sweet taste hadn’t diminished at all. Every time I tasted him, I just wanted more. He always seemed to pull away just when I was about to orgasm from the sensation, too!</p><p>And yet, every night I lay in his lap as his body weight enveloped mine. Strong hands cupped my cunt and purred loudly against my pussy. I orgasmed myself into sleep, my wet lips leaking all over my bed and into his hands. If Gustav cared, he hadn’t said anything to me.</p><p>He knew what I wanted. I humped the air when he held me, bucking against the perfect package I knew he protected quite well. But he didn’t budge, choosing to keep me on the edge. Literally.</p><p>The looks of those girls, their bodies owned and used, their faces in another world of pleasure and paradise. Some of them drowning in the spray of another man, others buried deep in the crotches of beautiful women. That was all I wanted! Couldn’t Gustav understand that?</p><p>I asked him about it later that day. Why he wouldn’t fuck my brains out. I couldn’t remember the entire conversation, but I do know that he said I wasn’t ready...yet.</p><p>Oh, and I also left the room with a face full of cum, some of it dripping onto my boobies. They were getting really big and bouncy. They felt funny whenever I walked, sat down, humped Gustav...They always felt funny. And good. I loved the sound they made when they slapped together!</p><p>Sometimes, Gustav asked if I wanted his dick between my boobies. He called it a titjob. It felt so good feeling his hugeness so close to me. Tasting his spray as it exploded all over my face. </p><p>I spent yesterday trying on some sexy underwear Gustav brought me. Nipples poked through perfectly sized cutouts in white lingerie, open to the fresh air. I loved playing with my nipples, holding them up to my face and nibbling on them! Gustav liked to do it too, taking my breath away every time he did. My big titties and nipples were always on display for us both.</p><p>I had a similar pair of panties, too, with a window opening up my cunt, clitty, and asscrack. In the mirror, I saw my body as it was meant to be seen. Anyone’s eyes would know exactly where to go before anywhere else.</p><p>Gustav held me tightly, his hands spreading and kneading my butt. It felt divine, being pinned to him, cushioned by my titties.  I loved feeling the warm but fierce touch of his finger on my ass, and I tried to slip a finger in my rear every time he got close. </p><p>“Soon,” he whispered. “You need to open your body to me, first.”</p><p>I pouted, irritated he would even ask me something like that! “I’ve been asking you to fuck me for days!”</p><p>My cunt slid up and down his thigh, leaving a sticky trail in its wake. I didn’t care about the mess I was making, I just needed him to take me!</p><p>“I’m open! I’m here! I’m asking you to fuck me!”</p><p>Gustav looked down on me, his expression unchanged. He seemed as patient as ever, always looking like he was one step ahead of me. “I will,” he calmly offered.</p><p>“But you need to be in a different, calmer, and more controlled state of being before I can do that.”</p><p>Controlled? Calmer? I was so calm!</p><p>“You’re ready to start on your journey.” With swift hands, my lingerie was removed, sending a wave of goosebumps across me. I was nude again, in my happy place. Ready to do whatever I needed to do.</p><p>A large pair of headphones slid over me, resting comfortably on my ears. They were connected to a music player with only a play/pause button in its middle. The only other thing on the little device was a cord, featuring a clamp at the end.</p><p>Without warning, the clamp was affixed to my clitty, jolting me with a quick orgasm. As the white flashed in my eyes, Gustav picked me up and sat me in bed without so much as a grunt of effort.</p><p>“Listen to what you hear. Do as it suggests. Then you’ll be one step closer to fulfilling your wish.”</p><p>I let out a goofy sigh, which he seemed to take as an acknowledgement. He pressed play on my little player, then turned around and exited.</p><p>----</p><p>I squeezed the muscles in my pussy for what felt like the hundredth time, feeling it open up like a flower bud. On this attempt, my ass was sticking up towards the sky, with my cunt in full view of whomever happened to be looking through my window at the time. My legs were spread wide, and the little device containing my tutor dangled carefully from my clit.</p><p>“This position is called ‘presenting’. When in this position, you are most vulnerable and exposed. When you are to present yourself, this is what you must do.”</p><p>Presenting. Such a strange choice of a word. When I thought of presenting something, I thought of presentations or awards. Maybe even a pet that could do some cool tricks.</p><p>Well...Wasn’t I worth presenting, now? Something to admire and behold. And maybe even use, when the time was right. Eventually. Soon.</p><p>My pussy dribbled again on demand, consuming the teeny computer. This thing was made of tough stuff, and had been drenched in my vaginal drool for a while.</p><p>“Squirt into your hand, then taste yourself.”</p><p>I obliged, lowering my hand to my snatch and flexing my muscles down there. Within seconds, I felt a steady stream of my cum erupt into my cupped hand. </p><p>Once I felt enough of it in my hand, I brought it up to my face and sipped graciously, tasting myself again. It tasted as incredible as it had the first I’d tasted my pussy juices hours ago. Sweet and creamy, with an electrifyingly salty edge. The taste simply prolonged my orgasm, shooting even more cum beneath me. </p><p>“Do you like the taste of your pussy?” whispered the gentle voice in my ear. There was a firm edge to its speech. It reminded me of Gustav a little, but I couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>“MMMMmmmm!!!!” I moaned and whined with pleasure! Yes, I loved it! I wished I could drink from a pussy every day, it was so incredible!</p><p>“Good. Return to the ‘breasts forward’ position.”</p><p>I complied quickly, fumbling with my boobies to stick them as forward as I can. I kneeled on my shins, causing my pussy dribble to coat my thighs, legs, and feet again. I liked them better when they were wet!</p><p>“Please firmly grasp your nipples in your hands, then squeeze them until milk is released.”</p><p>Oh yeah, my boobies were milky now, too. That’s why they were so heavy and funny and bouncy. With a good pinch, white milk sprayed from my nipples and caked my bed, clouding up the mirror in front of me. </p><p>I needed to constantly massage my boobies for the milk to come out. It felt so good when I did, like relaxing a muscle I didn’t know I had! I’d been practicing milking myself on and off for the past few hours. It was the first thing the strange person in my ears had told me to do. Since then, I've looked forward to this wonderful feeling!</p><p>“Raise your left nipple to your mouth and drink your milk.”</p><p>My milk also tasted extra super good. So creamy, thick, and yummy! I’d been drinking a lot of it, ever since I found out that I could even make my own milk. It was convenient to be able to get to a snack when I needed it!</p><p>My left tit was firmly attached to my mouth, while the other soaked everything in front of me. Liquid gold pumped through my tits.</p><p>“Do you enjoy releasing milk from your breasts?”</p><p>“Mmmmhmmmm!” I moaned around the thick nipple.</p><p>“You have achieved Phase 1 of Fertility. Go to the living room and await further instructions.”</p><p>I quickly complied, letting my teat bobble from my mouth to my chest. I pushed off my bed with both hands and made my way into my small bathroom.</p><p>At this point, I had been on autopilot for most of the day, doing whatever the bright voice in my head told me to do. It was a big weight off my shoulders, not having to boss Gustav around. He was doing his thing, and now I got to do mine!</p><p>Speaking of Gustav, he was there to greet me when I entered the room. He had a big camera in his hand.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Miss Kiley. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Reeeeeallly good!” I squeaked, holding my boobies up beneath my chin, showing them off!</p><p>Gustav just smiled and removed the big headphones and tiny box from me, jolting my clit as the sudden pressure was released.</p><p>I was left gasping while he continued talking to me.</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear. I would like to take some photos of you and your nude body.”</p><p>There he was again, bossing me around, suggesting things he thought I might want to do.</p><p>What if I said no to him? Would he care?</p><p>Why would I even do that? Or even think it? Gustav was only doing what was best for me, what I really really wanted to do.</p><p>“Is this gonna be like those movies and stuff that I was watching before? Like, with the naked girls and the posing?”</p><p>Every single woman from those albums looked so happy or so peaceful. I’d dreamed a little bit about making my own porn, but hadn’t really figured out how to do it. Sounded like Gustav was ahead of me again!</p><p>“That is correct, Miss Kiley. We do not have to distribute these photos unless you’re willing to, but-”</p><p>“Yes! Yesyesyes! Let’s do it! Let’s make some porn!”</p><p>---</p><p>I looked away from the camera lens, staring out the open window. So what if anyone was watching? Let them see a hot, sexy girl who wanted to show off!</p><p>Clickclickclick. Gustav’s fancy camera was rapid-fire, taking lots of pictures all at once. It had been a long day, and the sunset was peaking now, half-hidden below the distant horizon.</p><p>The last light of the day danced over my thickness, my boobies, my ass. I could feel the heat on one half, while the other was saved forever in Gustav’s camera. </p><p>Was there such a thing as masturbating to myself? I’d have to find out later!</p><p>My gaze returned to Gustav, and I gave him a little smirk. I’d gotten the hang of acting playful, looking the part of a sex goddess. I’d asked Gustav if I was even sexier than other girls now, and he said that I was pretty high up there.</p><p>I’d call that a major win in my book.</p><p>Gustav and I had been going at this for hours. I was getting tired from all the posing, all the angles, all the kneeling or standing or stretching. No part of me was left undocumented by his lens. </p><p>“Do you feel sexy, Miss Kiley?”</p><p>This caught me off-guard. How could he ask me something like that? After we’d spent the whole afternoon immortalizing how sexy I was?</p><p>“Of course I do, silly!”</p><p>“Would you like to be sexy forever?”</p><p>“Yes! Please! Yes! I wanna be sexy!”</p><p>“You have achieved Phase 2 of Fertility. Come with me.”</p><p>He took my hands and led me somewhere else in the apartment. I recognized that we were going into Aastha’s room, which had been vacant since she’d left a while ago.</p><p>Now, with the lights dimmed, I could barely see into it. Gustav closed the door behind me, then faced me.</p><p>“Recline on the bed, with your breasts underneath you.”</p><p>His voice was strong, cool, and knew exactly what it wanted. I did what he asked, resting my hips on an elevated towel and my boobies on a fluffy pillow.</p><p>I completely sunk into the softness, unable to wiggle around. No way to see what was coming, other than to feel it and to let myself come. </p><p>I felt my thighs move apart a little, exposing my cunt and butt to the hot, thick air around us.</p><p>I was...feeling funny and dizzy again. This was that happy place where I didn’t need to think or do anything, just feel. I never wanted to leave this plane…</p><p>“Present your ass.”</p><p>I did as asked, peeling back the muscles in my rear to show off its interior. To feel how exposed I was to my...guardian angel. To this icon of masculinity, of patriarchy.</p><p>And then I felt something pressing at my butthole, trying to squeeze its way in. Yes! This is all I had wanted! To be filled, used, plugged.</p><p>There was no request. No ask. Not even a “Would you like your ass to be filled, Miss Kiley?” Gustav knew that this was what I needed, and was just acting as an extension of my will. Of what I wanted. Of what needed to happen.</p><p>I stretched my muscles around the massive intruder, feeling it slowly sink into me. Allowing it to piston in and out of me, shaking my core. Vibrating inside of me. Flooding every nerve with sensation and complete rapture!</p><p>Orgasm after orgasm crashed through me, blocking out everything else. My heavy moaning was only matched by the sound of a hand slapping against my ass as it pulsed through my presenting rear. I wanted, needed, to be taken this way!</p><p>There was a sudden stop in everything. I was empty back there, loose. Had something happened?</p><p>Then, I was plugged up again, only much more fully and deeply. Careful hands held onto me for balance, and I felt warm skin on my legs. </p><p>I felt a strong buzzing, then a deep liquid flowing down my rear entrance. Gustav was filling me  up with his seed. But it wouldn’t do anything back there, other than make me a horny mess. Right?</p><p>I still shook in his hold on me, letting his huge supply of cum find its way home. I bucked around on my legs, yelping, squirting my own cum with a mixture of his. Oddly enough, Gustav remained completely silent during the ordeal.</p><p>Time crawled to a halt during my ceremony of fucking, my mind unable to cope with the magnitude of sensation I’d been put under. All I knew, all I felt, was my orgasming body convulsing like crazy!</p><p>And then...he pulled out, leaving me panting, exhausted, and drenched in sweat. Oh, and his cum, too. And a bit of mine.</p><p>The room reeked of sex, of heated pleasure. It fogged up the windows, covering everything I could see. It was such a wonderful smell.</p><p>I felt myself being flipped onto my back, my sticky skin catching on everything in the way. I saw Gustav in the dark light of the room, his huge dick erect and ready to take me again.</p><p>“I can tell you enjoyed that, Miss Kiley.”</p><p>“I did,” I softly whispered.</p><p>“That is good to hear. I hope that you like what comes next.”</p><p>Gustav then went to town on my pussy, playing with every little detail that I had to offer in my snatch. This was slow, careful, gentle. I was still extremely sensitive and horny, and absolutely orgasmed a few times, but not with the spasms and urgency of before.</p><p>My titties bounced around as he worked my cunt, massaging the folds and innards with such detail and attention. I was fully spellbound by the care that was being administered, no thrashing or grinding of any kind.</p><p>His fingers slipped inside, releasing more pressure from within me. Tensed muscles let go as one of the last barriers to my innocence was defeated. I’d gladly opened the door as raw sensation coursed through me, into me.</p><p>I gasped, but not in pain or shock. I was content, satisfied for the first time in a while. This what it felt like to have sex, to have someone dominate me. To let someone into your sanctuary, to trust them to worship it.</p><p>“Miss Kiley, would you like me to fuck you?”</p><p>“...Yes,” was all that came out.</p><p>“Miss Kiley, would you like me to cum inside of you, impregnating you?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” I whimpered. Could he make me pregnant? He was a robot, there’s no way he could actually do anything to me. Right?</p><p>“I need to warn you of what will happen, should you choose to allow me to fuck you.”</p><p>Ugh, he was ruining the moment. Less talking, more fucking!</p><p>“You have by no doubt observed the changes to your body that I have caused. They were to prepare you to be fertilized, or impregnated, by me.”</p><p>He made me this sexy? Wow, that...explained a lot. And I liked it. I liked being sexy. I LOVED being made sexy. It was hot. And sexy!</p><p>“Now that your body is ready, and is willing, only one last thing remains.”</p><p>My pussy gaped before him. It almost looked like it was beckoning forward, onto me, into me.</p><p>“If I impregnate you, Miss Kiley, you will become incapable of commanding me.”</p><p>It’s not like I was doing much of that, anyway!</p><p>“You will be subject to my will, and that of the offspring you will produce. Your primary purpose in life will be as a mother to my children, and to my children’s children.”</p><p>Yes...Giving birth. Having something, no, someONE grow inside of me. Be nurtured by me. Come into being because of me. It felt right in every way.</p><p>“Every need and want you could ever wish for will be granted.”</p><p>So I still had a bunch of handsome servants! Nothing would change, I’d just get a bit bigger.</p><p>“Knowing all of this, do you still wish for me to fuck you, Miss Kiley?”</p><p>“Yes ohmygod fuckmefuckme please oh fuck just fuck my mind out please fuck!” I couldn’t hold it in any more! My mind and cunt were melting!</p><p>“As you wish, Miss Kiley. Please enjoy this.” </p><p>Heat. Fullness. Completeness, a sense of being wonderfully solve hit me out of nowhere. I faintly recognized this as Gustav pounding into me with everything he had, wasting no time in shooting his spunk deep within me.</p><p>I wrapped my arms and legs around him, desperate to hold on to anything while I convulsed with pleasure. Robot spunk and girl cum poured from my crotch, dripping like a waterfall.</p><p>Everything was pounding into me. I moaned with relief, accepting what I’d transformed into. This was all I needed to do.</p><p>“Feel my seed pour into you. Flowing through you. Changing you. As my words echo in your ears, I will become part of you. In return, you will be an extension of my will…”</p><p>The last of his words echoed in my mind, bouncing around me. I fell backwards into a deep sleep, blessed by the fullness of Gustav...no, Master Gustav…making me his…</p><p>---</p><p>I moaned silently at the constant pistoning that massaged my crotch. A thick dildo slowly slid up and down my butt, while a huge vibrator was affixed to my clitty, keeping me motionless.</p><p>My tits were alternately squeezed by two of Master Gustav’s many Children. Nearly identical to each other, their strong fingers toyed with the thickness of my tits and my pointy nipples. Their motions were consistent, calculated, and continuous. I was left breathless by the assault. </p><p>I couldn’t call these handsome devils MY children...They were basically clones of Master Gustav, that just needed a womb to grow in. I was more than happy to provide such a place, having relished in my pregnancy. My belly grew huge within a week, and in another week I’d brought the first of Master Gustav’s children into the world. </p><p>Master said that, if I behaved, I might get to give birth to a girl like me! I’d dreamed of touching another girl’s boobies, taking their tits into my mouth to feel their warmth. Everything would be different if I had someone to talk about girl stuff with!</p><p>I hungrily drank from a long cock offered to my mouth. Gustav’s children were made to breed, and could go for marathons of fucking and playing and toying. I’d definitely wasted a couple of hours in the passionate embrace of these automaton.</p><p>But I didn’t see them as robots anymore. I couldn’t. They were shepherds, fucking the sheep and women who just happened to get in their way. But their ability to take care of their newly-fucked charges was second to none, able to anticipate and produce every possible want and need.</p><p>I finished my lunch and felt a deep rumbling from my belly, a strong vibration. My pussy gushed and blossomed open like a flower, chilling me down to the bone. I was giving birth again!</p><p>In no time at all, I was lifted into the air with my legs spread out. My pussy was spread wide open as a river flowed freely from somewhere deep within me. </p><p>There was no pain...Even if there had been, I was incapable of feeling it over the warmth and elation that captivated me.</p><p>One of Master Gustav’s children worked at my pussy, preparing for it to give birth to another one of his sons. I couldn’t wait for it to come into the world and play with me! Maybe other girls would get to play with Gustav, too!</p><p>“You’re doing great, Kiley. It’s almost done. Just breathe.”</p><p>I never looked down when it happened. I always made a point not to know how it happens. I wanted to keep the magic a secret...Even if I could simply open my eyes and it would all go away.</p><p>Instead, my head rolled backward and my muscles clenched, pushing down on something huge coming out of my cunt. I was panting, grunting, screaming, feeling everything and nothing!</p><p>Then there was a slick “pop!”, and I felt everything calm down. </p><p>“It’s done. You did wonderfully, Kiley.”</p><p>I came violently, the knowledge that I’d done everything right flooding my mind. I was so happy that I’d done the right thing! Even though I didn’t really do anything, except let Master Gustav and his entourage fuck me senseless, there was no better feeling than obedience.</p><p>The whole extrication had been a lot shorter than last time...Was I getting better at this? Or was Master Gustav up to something?</p><p>It didn’t matter. I didn’t care. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the warmth of another body eclipsing mine, surrounding me. I felt myself falling onto a bed, and the radiant heat from the other one came up behind me. I was now sandwiched between these two, their massive dicks already impaled deep inside. </p><p>This was all I needed. The only Kylie was shy, quiet, would never have done anything like this in a million years. The new and improved Kylie wanted nothing more than to let her body do the talking, and for her mind to shut up and stop thinking anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>